El Momento de Crecer
by jva98
Summary: En la casa Loud las situaciones privadas suelen ser complicadas de conseguir, aun con un Lincoln de quince años y hermanas ya crecidas. Es de noche y él tiene que buscar una manera de no ser descubierto por sus hermanas restantes para su importante misión secreta.


_**El momento de crecer**_

 **Disclaimer: The Loud House no me pertenece, sino a Chris Savino y el consumidor de almas Nickelodeon. La portada es una del mismo show y la tome prestada de Google.**

 **Advertencias: Contenido inapropiados, doble sentido e insinuaciones sexuales. (Tranquilos, no habrá lemmon). Básicamente un AU se las cosas fueran más al estilo series como Rick and Morty.**

Crecer en la casa Loud nunca había sido sencillo para Lincoln, tener diez hermanas era todo un reto para sobrevivir. O por lo menos lo era mientras todavía vivían los once hermanos en la casa. Al pasar del tiempo y para cuando este tenía alrededor de quince años sus tres hermanas mayores, Luna, Leni y Lori ya habían abandonado el nido.

Lori estaba a punto de terminar sus estudios, así que vivía en un apartamento junto con su prometido Bobby en el centro de la ciudad. Leni por el contrario apenas y entraba a la Universidad, había reprobado durante dos años seguidos el examen, cosa que hizo que se atrasara, pero después de un buen soborn…Después de haberla puesto a estudiar cómo era debido pudo entrar junto a su hermana Luna.

Así que en aquel momento la casa se sentía bastante más vacía, siendo tres menos. Pero el desastre continuaba junto al griterío diario. Lincoln también había madurado con el paso del tiempo, y se había interesado por nuevas cosas, como las chicas y…Sí, básicamente solo eso…No ha cambiado mucho, incluso aun lee comics en ropa interior. Y también continuaba hablándole a la inerte pared de su habitación que solo tenía pintura como decoración, tal vez imaginando que había alguien escuchándolo.

-Oh, hola.-saludó a la pared-Soy Lincoln Loud, hace rato que no hacía esto, pero es hora de una operación muy especial.-dijo en tono confidencial mientras ponía seguro a su puerta-Esta operación es ultra secreta y ninguna de mis hermanas tiene porque enterarse.-dijo mientras sacaba una revista inapropiada desde debajo de su cama-Así es, la operación paja.-determino-Verán, en esta casa es básicamente imposible darse placer sin que nadie te interrumpa.-explico mientras recordaba previas ocasiones.

En una de aquellas situaciones privadas había decidido que su cuarto era el mejor lugar para llevarlo a cabo, pero el costo de aquella estupidez fue que Lola entrara a su habitación para avisarle que la cena estaba lista, antes de retirarse corriendo y gritando a los cuatro vientos lo que acababa de ver.

Seguidamente después de haber tenido que cumplir un duro castigo por parte de sus padres, junto a una plática MUY incómoda. Decidió que el mejor lugar era el sótano. Otro grave error pues ahí Lana había escondido algunos de sus escorpiones que no le dejaban tener (a pesar de que la chica les quito los aguijones) y uno de estos utilizo sus tenazas para agarrar a Lincoln y…No quiso hacer nada sucio durante un año entero.

Para terminar, hace unas semanas intentó hacerlo en un árbol, pero el resultado solo fue que uno de los experimentos de Lisa se escapó de su ventana e hizo que todas las hojas cayeran del árbol. La vergüenza de la familia duro semanas por las fotos esparcidas en el vecindario.

Luego el garaje, de nuevo un fracaso, solo con decir que su hermana Lynn intentó tomar su bicicleta para una carrera nocturna. Los ventiladores, se encontró con Lucy pidiéndole escuchar un poema dark. Y cuando pensó que un cajón de la cocina podía ser un buen lugar, apareció Luan intentando hacer un pastel para una broma.

Una vez todos esos recuerdos salieron de la mente de Lincoln este volvió a mirar a la pared vacía como si quien sea que estuviera ahí, le hubiera seguido en todos esos recuerdos.

-Por lo tanto ya sabemos que casi ningún lado de la casa, o fuera de esta, es seguro para pasar un rato íntimo, así que se me ha ocurrido hacerlo en el lugar más arriesgado, pero seguro de todos; el baño.-continuó explicando mientras levantaba una ceja desafiante mientras señalaba un mapa de su casa que tenía dibujado desde-Pero, ya sé lo que estarán pensando "¿Lincoln cómo le harás para no ser descubierto en el baño? El lugar más concurrido por tus hermanas."-decía mientras hacía mímica exagerada-No hay problema, siempre y cuando sea de noche.-explicó-Y por eso estamos aquí.-dijo mostrando la ventana donde el cielo nocturno reinaba.

Durante unos segundos se detuvo para mirar al pasillo, verificando que no estuviera nadie en este. Su hermana Lisa y Lily de alguna manera estaban dentro de su cuarto; así como Lola y Lana en el suyo, se notaba que discutían, el cuarto de Lucy y Lynn estaba abierto, pero parecía que nada pasaba en el interior, posiblemente dormidas. Y como sus otras tres hermanas ya se habían ido a la universidad…

-Y estoy totalmente preparado.-dijo mientras buscaba cosas suyas-Pañuelos, y revista que en definitiva no robe del armario de papa.-dijo el chico esperando que alguien lo escuchase y sacando ambos objetos, guardo la revista en la parte trasera de su pantalón y estaba a punto de hacerlo con los pañuelos cuando de la nada…

-Hola Lincoln.-saludó su hermana bromista Luan mientras aparecía repentinamente en la habitación causando que Lincoln gritara un poco y se desmayara-Uhhh, ¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí?-preguntó tomando los pañuelos-¿Quieres ver un truco de magia blanca?-dijo antes de reír-¿Entendiste? Magia blanca…

-Ja…Ja…-se forzó la risa Lincoln-En realidad no, veras…

Sin siquiera escuchar a su hermano la chica tomó los pañuelos e hizo un par de maniobras tratando de hacer unos trucos de magia, pero termino empapelando toda la habitación y a su hermano incluido.

-Bueno, es tu habitación, tu rollo jejeje.-dijo la chica antes de salir rápidamente del lugar y dejar a Lincoln como una momia.

El chico tardo un par de minutos en lo que dejaba limpio el espectáculo que montó su hermana.

-Está bien, por eso siempre hay que tener un repuesto.-dijo mostrando una caja nueva aunque más pequeña de pañuelos-Ahora sí, la operación inicia.

Al decir aquello Lincoln salió de su habitación mirando de uno a otro lado, esperando que nada sucediera. Al ver nuevamente el pasillo vacío, decidió dejar de lado el secretismo y dar dos pasos por el pasillo. De improvisto la habitación inmediata suya fue abierta mostrando a su hermana Lisa de ocho años con los lentes más grandes que jamás haya tenido y una voz monótona que sonaba obstruida por unos frenillos. Para aquel punto de su vida se encontraba en la preparatoria junto a su hermano.

-Oye Lincoln, que bueno que estés aquí.-dijo Lisa-En la escuela la señorita Cloud nos explicó sobre Anatomía humana y dijo cosas curiosas sobre el hombre.-dijo ella-Necesito comprobarlo, y sé que te encantaría ser mi experimento.-dijo mal aquella palabras.

-Lisa… ¿No puedes evitar hacer cosas extrañas por una vez?-preguntó Lincoln-Esto es demasiado incomodo, y mama dijo que no más experimentos desde aquella vez que le diste esa cosa a Lily para que no pudiera hablar.

-Me desesperó un poco.-dijo su hermana sin remordimiento.

-Sí, como sea, yo tengo que ir al baño…-dijo Lincoln tratando de escapar de ella.

-Sí, me sorprende como aún se resisten de lo evidente.-dijo Lisa suspirando decepcionada antes de presionar un botón en un control remoto que acciono dos brazos mecánicos desde una de las camas de prueba de Lisa.

Lincoln fue apresado por estos antes de que pudiera utilizar una maniobra de escape, y silenciado por un tercer brazo en su boca. Rápidamente estos lo estiraron y dejaron bien atado en la cama de la chica.

-Sí, no intentes resistirte, adoraran eso.-le dijo la chica mientras caminaba al lugar con sus brazos juntos en su espalda-Un momento…-se dio cuenta de algo-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó sacando la revista y comenzando a ver con interés las fotografías-Por lo que veo Lincoln tú también estudias la anatomía femenina, me alegra que por una vez te intereses en la ciencia, pero las paginas son tan antiguas que están pegajosas.-dijo la chica algo asqueada por eso último-Da igual, parece que a ti solo te interesan los cuerpos ya formados, me decepcionas Lincoln, te hacen falta cuerpos menores para acabar tus estudios.-continuo hablando la chica-Con gussto me ofrecerlía, pero sería demasiado incómodo.

Lincoln solo intentó zafarse de los brazos con más fuerza, pero aquello parecía ser inútil. Mientras tanto su hermana preparaba raras maquinarias que amenazaban mucho su existencia, estaba tan distraída que incluso dejo el control a un lado de la mesa. Lincoln al notar aquella acción "disimuladamente" estiró su pie derecho. Cosa que fue inútil pues la chica tomó el control remoto y lo alejo al otro extremo de la mesa.

-¿Crees que caería en un truco tan viejo?-preguntó Lisa moviendo sus químicos para que una de sus máquinas tuviera más espacio.

Sin pensarlo Lincoln utilizó su pie para tirar los químicos, los cuales crearon una explosión que mandó a Lisa al otro lado de la habitación cubierta de hollín. Aquello por alguna extraña razón no despertó a su hermana Lily, que iba al jardín de niños a sus cuatro años.

-Estoy bien.-fue lo último que dijo antes de desmayarse sobre su control remoto liberando a Lincoln de su boca y piernas, pero no de los brazos.

-Oh cielos…¿Qué hago ahora?-se preguntó-Piensa Lincoln…

/5 minutos después/

Lincoln Loud continuaba caminando por el pasillo de su casa, arrastrando en su espalda el colchón entero de Lisa. El cansancio era notorio en sus piernas que parecían temblar más de lo debido, pero para su suerte ninguna de sus hermanas parecía estar despierta ahora que…

-Hey Linc.-le saludó Lana con su singular acento-Oye, siempre creí que los ladrones salían por la ventana.-bromeo un poco la niña de diez años-Deduciré, otra vez Lisa.

-¿Qué comes que adivinas?-dijo Lincoln sarcásticamente-Ayúdame a salir de aquí, rápido…-el chico pareció desesperarse del agarre de los brazos.

-Eh eh.-lo detuvo Lola, si no fuera porque una de ellas estaba totalmente cubierta de tierra hubieran sido irreconocibles-A Lana no le vas a hablar en ese tono.-le dijo la chica.

-Lana, solo quiero librarme de…-trató de justificarse el chico.

-Nada de nada, te disculparas con ella por hablarle así.-le ordeno Lola la señorita limpieza mientras se miraba en el espejo para ver que sus facciones no se hubieran perdido-Las hermanas se ayudan.-le dijo finalmente cerrando su espejo.

-Pff…Esta bien, lo siento Lana Y…-hizo énfasis en aquella parte conociendo a sus hermanas-…Lola, ¿Podrían ayudarme a librarme de estos brazos?

-¿Y que ganaría yo?-preguntó la chica cubierta de polvo mientras se llevaba sus manos a la cadera-No creas que esto te saldrá gratis.-dijo inclinándose.

-Alimentare a tus escorpiones…-intentó hablar Lincoln antes de que su hermana negara la existencia de estos, el chico se limitó a alzar una ceja y ella termino reconociéndolo por cuenta propia-Durante una semana.-finalizó el trato.

-Doce días.-dijo Lola aumentando la cuota.

-¿Qué? ¡No!-dijo Lincoln molesto por aquella interrupción.

-Entonces se cancela el trato.-dijeron ambas mientras se cruzaban de brazos y daban media vuelta.

-Okay, okay, lo hare.-dijo Lincoln provocando que ambas terminaran de dar la vuelta y asintieran.

-Pero espera un momento.-lo detuvo Lola cuando su hermana estaba a punto de arrebatarle uno de los brazos, la chica saco su maquillaje de mano, y se lo aplicó al chico, a pesar de sus quejas-Listo.-dijo una vez su trabajo estaba terminado y el chico humillado con mucho maquillaje encima suyo-Ahora sí, las hermanas se ayudan Lincy.-expresó la chica riendo y ayudándole a librarse de los brazos mecánicos junto a su otra hermana.

Finalmente, Lincoln librando sus manos y empujando el colchón de vuelta al cuarto de Lisa, finalmente sello con el trato del escupitajo el contrato con Lana, pues Lola pareció rehusarse a aquello. El chico les agradeció y les aconsejo dormir por ser aquellas altas horas de la noche. Las dos le hicieron caso y este espero a que ellas se fueran para continuar con su pervertida misión.

Suspiró aliviado y dio varios pasos por los pasillos hasta que se detuvo de improvisto. Había escuchado movimiento, y si sus instintos no le fallaban, por la habitación que tenía al lado, que era de Lynn y Lucy; reconocería aquel ruido desde cualquier zona.

-¡Lucha nocturna!-expresó Lynn saltando desde el techo y cayendo encima de su hermano, este opuso resistencia, pero imposible contra una de las finalistas de lucha libre-Vamos Lincoln, mañana tengo la final en las competencias de Kick Boxing, una práctica nocturna no lastimara a nadie.-la chica llevaba su traje de licra que utilizaba para la batalla.

-Excepto a mi cuello.-intentó quitársela de encima el chico tocándola en los pechos por accidente.

-Hey Hey, no está permitido que golpees en esa zona.-le dijo la chica apartándose y regañándolo.

-Yiuh…-el chico se limpió la mano-No fue aproposi…-trató de explicarse.

-Es como si yo te golpeara aquí.-dijo la chica vengándose y dándole una patada en la entre pierna causando que los ojos del chico se entrecerraran por el dolor y una perfecta "o" se formara en su boca, su hermana vio preocupada el resultado-Lincoln…-le dio una pequeña patada para comprobar que seguía vivo, al notar que sí lo estaba solo se alzó de hombros como si no entendiese y se fue de vuelta a su habitación resignada por la falta de práctica.

Al chico le dolía tener que arrastrarse por el piso, aparentemente aquella noche la suerte no estaba de su lado definitivamente.

-Por cosas como estas es que este tipo de operaciones fallan.-dijo hacia una pared inerte nuevamente-Pero no me detendrán…-dijo mientras hacía un monumental esfuerzo por levantarse-No otra vez, ahora estoy tan cerca y ya no queda ninguna de ellas.

Finalmente, Lincoln entró al baño y suspiró aliviado a la vez que parecía recomponerse del dolor. Sonrió complacido mientras miraba su concha para jugar futbol que servía para proteger su parte baja y reía.

-Como dije, hay que estar preparado para todo.-parecía que Lincoln había ganado-Y si me disculpan.-sacó la revista de su bolsillo y se sentó de golpe en el retrete.

-Hola Lincoln, ¿Te molestaría levantarte de mi?-saludó Lucy provocando que a este le diera un sobresalto que termino llegando al techo y cayendo justo al lado.

-Oh rayos Lucy, siempre me olvido de ti…-dijo mientras se llevaba ambas manos a su rostro desesperado mirando a su hermana sentada en la taza del baño, logró ver algo interesante, su hermana estaba leyendo un comic, pero no uno cualquiera, sino uno con dibujos japonés-Dame eso.-le ordeno Lincoln quitándole de golpe su revista, esta contenía en la portada a dos hombres besándose y al abrir las paginas Lincoln encontró más cosas que solo parecían quitarle el gusto de lo que buscaba, entre paginas noto varias veces la palabra "Yaoi"-¿Puedes explicar esto?-le preguntó Lincoln decepcionado y ladeando la cabeza mientras con su mano derecha le enseñaba una foto de dos hombres desnudos teniendo actividades sexuales potentes.

-Solo si tú me explicas esto.-dijo Lucy mostrándole una de las modelos desnudas de la revista que era propiedad de Lincoln, parecía que ambos se tenían en jaque mate.

-Devuélvemela y no le diré nada a mama.-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo antes de suspirar-Esta bien, tu ganas.-se devolvieron los objetos con miradas de desconfianza.

-Eso significa que los dos estamos aquí por el mismo motivo.-habló la gótica mientras miraba precavida cada movimiento de su hermano.

-Así parece…-dijo el chico rojo de la vergüenza-Pero yo me iré para…-cuando estaba dispuesto a salir escuchó como Lynn se colocaba en posición para volver a pillarle en las luchas-¿Sabes? ¿Por qué no sales tu primero?

-Yo estaba aquí primero.-dijo la chica rudamente.

-No diré nada y tú no dirás nada.-dijeron nuevamente al mismo tiempo a sabiendas que oportunidades como aquellas faltaban en esa casa-Parece un trato.-repitieron al unísono.

-Yo tomare la regadera…-dijo Lincoln-Tú te quedas ahí, y ni se te ocurra espiar.-aunque aquella amenaza la compartieron ambos mientras volvían a ver sus revistas.

/Otros 5 minutos después/

Primero salió Lucy del baño con una sonrisa apenas notoria en su rostro y un manga yaoi bien guardado debajo de su ropa, el siguiente fue Lincoln con la revista nuevamente oculta en su pantalón trasero. Ambos silbaban incomodos.

-No diremos nada de esto.-decretaron mientras se iban a ofrecer las manos antes de finalmente mirarse las manos con asco y avanzar por el pasillo a sus cuartos.

Lincoln fue a su cuarto y se recostó complacido por aquel acto, para decir verdad a sus quince años era bastante inmaduro. Pero ciertamente era difícil darse ese tipo de lujos en la casa Loud. Suspiró un momento antes de apagar la luz.

-¡Kick Boxing!-expresó Lynn saltando encima del desprotegido y medio dormido Lincoln, tratando de darle una golpiza para practicar en la semifinal.

-¡No Lynn! ¡No!-gritaba pero como al resto las había mandado a dormir, o desmayado, solo quedaban ellos dos despiertos-Que alguien me ayude…-dijo intentando levantarse, pero su hermana continuo practicando.

 _ **Fin**_

 **Na.-Hola, mi nombre es jva98, su psicólogo agradecerá que leyeran este fic, como es usual. Si no me conocen, tranquilos, no estaré mucho por este fandom, generalmente no suelo hacer cosas de este estilo para presentarme, pero hey, tranquilos, es un T, y no hubo lemmon ni nada que crea inapropiado aparte de las bromas tontas... XD**

 **Sé que por ahí habrá alguien que verdaderamente los haya traumado, pero espero no haberme quedado corto. Nah, ya enserio, espero que les haya gustado el fic, me vino la idea de la nada al ver el episodio piloto, if you know what I mean.**

 **Solo me queda lamentarme que no aparecieran ni Luna, ni Leni o Lori…Y bueno, Lily. Supongo que de haberlo hecho el fic hubiera sido más largo.**

 **Gracias por haber leído, dejen review si les gusto o quieren demandarme (¿) y mándenles saludos a su psicólogo. Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
